pretty girl
by ohwhatsherface
Summary: Kiba didn't know what was worse. Girls when they were pissed off or girls when they were self-conscious. Both were pretty annoying.


**title:** pretty girl  
**author:** ohwhatsherface  
**warnings: **poor ending; barely a spoiler but know that Sakura's got her own posse now :D  
**notes:** ignored Lee's crush… is it even still alive?  
**disclaimer:** don't own Naruto

…

…

Kiba looked around, hoping to find a way out of the mess he had no idea how he got himself in, but found nothing but snow and trees and more snow. Sai was asleep, leaning on the trunk of a tree, and Lee was snoring quite loudly so he sure as hell was not going to be any help. Akamaru, _the_ _freaking traitor_, was simply staring at the fire, pretending to not sense Kiba's discomfort.

Those.

Freaking.

Bastards.

"Well?"

Judging by her pissed-off-female tone, if Sakura had been standing up, her hands would be on her hips and she would be glaring at him, though really, she was already doing the second part. Kiba was not at all unfamiliar with the pissed-off-female tone; it came with living with the two harpies he called his mother and sister, and even Kurenai-sensei could have her bitchy days (especially with her pregnancy and all). Still, even though Sakura was not fulfilling all the requirements of the pissed-off-female stance, he knew she was getting more annoyed by his silence with every passing second.

"_Kiba_?"

"…is this a trick question?"

He closed his eyes and readied himself to be punched, but after a few seconds of _not_ being beaten to a bloody pulp, he cracked one eye open only to see Sakura slumped over, pouting.

"Never mind," she muttered, poking at the fire between them.

"Well why do you ask?" he inquired carefully, still on alert. Females were deceptive creatures, he knew. Sakura had a stick in the fire that she could throw at him if he said the wrong thing, so he wasn't about to take his chances. "I mean, 'do you think I'm pretty' isn't something chicks normally ask me, Sakura."

Sakura's cheeks reddened and she glared at him. "It was just a question!"

"Yeah," he nodded, "a _random_ one. Seriously though, what gives?"

She crossed her arms, and with her childish behaviour, Kiba grew less afraid that she would attack. "Oh, can't you just answer?"

"Fine, fine…" Kiba exaggeratedly scrutinized her for a few moments, tilting his head to the right and rubbing his chin. "Hm…" Then he smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're pretty hot." Her eyes widened at his choice of words and her blush seemed to darken. She did not say anything and Kiba frowned, wondering if he said the wrong thing. "What?"

"Nothing!" she said hastily. "Just… I guess I wasn't expecting you to say _that_."

Kiba snorted. "Look, I'm not trying to avoid your wrath or anything, Sakura, just, you know… _you are_." He smirked. "You have a great ass—"

"THANKS, THAT IS ENOUGH NOW." It was a surprise that Sai and Lee remained asleep with her loud, embarrassed shriek. Sakura cleared her throat, regaining her composure. Sort of. "Yes. Thank you for your kind cooperation, Kiba. Go sleep. Or something. Whatever."

His grin only widened, realizing he now had the upper hand in the conversation (or really, he just had no reason to fear Sakura anymore). "Are you going to tell me why you asked?"

She shook her head.

"Well, in that case, I like your—"

"I got shot down," she blurted out, cutting him off. Sakura winced and cursed herself for not having a better reign on her mouth. "I mean, I realize that that was _the_ biggest fail of a love confession—"

"_Fake_ love confession," Kiba corrected behind an equally fake cough, causing Sakura to twitch.

"—_BUT STILL_." She chewed her lower lip for a moment. "That was not the first time, Kiba. I have been totally rejected _twice_ and well…" Sakura shrugged, resuming her fire-poking. "I guess that kind of shreds up a girl's self-image, you know? I mean…" Kiba looked at her curiously as the humour faded from her voice with every word. "What's wrong with me, Kiba? What is it that makes it so easy for guys to totally shoot me down?"

Totally-self-conscious-female was another tone Kiba was familiar with, though usually he heard it in the presence of Hinata. Coming from a headstrong girl like Sakura Haruno was quite frankly, a little weird to him. Unexpected, really.

And he didn't like it.

"Nothing," Kiba growled out. "_Nothing_ is wrong with you – Sasuke and Naruto are just idiots, obviously."

She seemed to wince when he used names but Kiba continued.

"You…" He faltered momentarily and looked away, trying to hide his minor blush behind the high collar of his cloak. "You're perfect." Once again, his word choice surprised her. She opened her mouth to speak but Kiba interrupted. "Uh, I mean—just… you… you're great, Sakura. Don't let things like getting rejected by idiots bring you down because… you can do better."

Sakura smiled at him shyly. "Thank you, Kiba."

He nodded. They sat in silence for a few minutes, which Sakura appeared to be fine with but it was bothering Kiba. Uncomfortable, he decided to break it. "So…" Kiba twiddled his thumbs. "Can I go back to sleep now, because conversations like these sort of kill me."

"Huh?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Kiba groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose. "You know – when girls get all self-conscious and start asking questions with impossible answers. I _hate_ those."

It went quiet once again and Kiba slowly opened an eye, wondering if he said the wrong thing (it wouldn't be much of surprise, really). Instead of donning a crestfallen expression like he expected, Sakura was grinning at him mischievously.

"…Kiba, do you think I'm fat?"

…

…

_fin_


End file.
